Slipping Away
by shannyfish
Summary: What happens when Mason Eckhart and his minions mess with a member of Mutant X? How will Adam and the others handle it?
1. Where is Shalimar?

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or its characters, Tribune Entertainment does I think, I someone does I don't own them anyway. : )  
  
Author's Note: I am sooooooo happy they added "Mutant X"!!!!! Also, this story I've been wanting to post it for almost three months because I've been writing it in my college music class.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Slipping Away"  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
"Shalimar?" Jesse called. He looked around, but couldn't find her. Sanctuary was dim, it was early in the morning and Brennan, Emma, and Adam were still asleep.  
  
"Good morning Jesse," Emma greeted yaning abit. She sat down in the area Jesse was searching. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for Shalimar."  
  
"Isn't she asleep?"  
  
"No, I checked her room. We were suppose to go out early today."  
  
"Maybe she already left?"  
  
"All the vehicles are still here."  
  
"Well, then I don't know what to tell you, Jesse."  
  
"Can you find her? Like you found Brennan?"  
  
"I can try, but I don't know if it'll work." Emma concentrated on Shalimar, but all got was a color and a feeling. "I saw red and I felt like there was something off--something wrong. She's here I know she is."  
  
"Red?" Jesse asked and began to think. "Come on Emma, Jesse led her up the stairs to the platform that has the red overhang (holoimage platform) and sure enough Shalimar was on the floor staring up at the red overhang. "Shalimar?" Jesse and Emma crouched next to Shalimar, but she would not answer and she wasn't moving. "Is she breathing?" Jesse asked frantically.  
  
"Yes, but very shallow," Emma said feeling her pulse. "We need to wake up Adam."  
  
"I'll go get him."  
  
"Okay." Emma held Shalimar's hand and watched as Jesse ran down the stairs and towards Adam's quarters. "Shalimar? Come on I need you to talk to me. Please?" Emma looked at her, but only saw the same features as before Emma closed her eyes, Shalimar's eyes were glossy-looking and there was no movement.Could she see what was happening? Emma thought. Emma concentrated on Shalimar once again, but this time she saw her. Shalimar walked towards Emma in Emma's telepathic connection.  
  
"Emma, where are we?" Shalimar asked. She looked confused. She was wearing black, just like always it was either black or a tan color. "Emma?" she asked again.  
  
"Don't you know? Do you remember what happened?" Emma asked.   
  
"No. Why? What's going on?"  
  
Emma showed Shalimar the image of Shalimar laying on the platform and her eyes open, staring. "We don't know what happened. Jesse was looking for you, we found you, and now Jesse's getting Adam."  
  
"Emma?" they heard faintly.  
  
"Adam?" Shalimar called. "Adam where are you?"  
  
"I have to go," Emma told her.  
  
"No, don't leave."  
  
"Adam's calling, Shalimar. I have to go." Emma left Shalimar and re-entered the physical world and found Adam staring down at Shalimar and Jesse shaking her. "I'm okay."  
  
"What were you doing?" Adam asked.  
  
"I was talking to Shalimar. She didn't know what was happening and she doesn't remember what happened. She's scared."  
  
"She doesn't remember, anything?" Adam asked. Emma just shook her head "no". "Let's get her out of here, I need to do a scan." Jesse nodded and picked her up, they all followed Adam to the medical area. Jesse set her down and stepped back as Adam began the scan. The scan ended and the monitors began to beep loudly.  
  
"What's going on?" Jesse asked.  
  
"There's something very wrong with her DNA. It looks like something is peeling away her New Mutant DNA. I can't correct it without knowing what causedf it."  
  
"So how can we do that if she doesn't even know?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but it's almost as if she was hit by the Pushka."  
  
"The Pushka?" Emma asked. "Is it killing her?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"Possibly? What kind of answer is that Adam?!" Jesse asked.  
  
"Jesse, I just don't know."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	2. How do we help her?

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X or its characters, Tribune Entertainment does. : )  
  
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Slipping Away"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"So, did you do as I requested?" Mason Eckhart asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How is Adam's freakish feral creation doing?"  
  
"I don't know to tell you the truth, I haven't seen or heard from her. She must be affected by it by now and that's probably why I haven't seen or heard from her yet."  
  
"Keep me informed."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Eckhart."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Brennan asked Emma as he entered the observatory deck above medical.  
  
"Adam doesn't really know. Shalimar was found on the holo projection deck on the floor just staring up. I went into her mind, but she doesn't know what's going on either. Adam said it almost looked like she had been hit by the Pushka."  
  
"The Pushka?" Brennan asked remembering his own painful experience with the Pushka. "Can Adam treat her?"  
  
"No. He doesn't know what's causing it in the first place. Brennan, how do you know how to fix something if you don't know how it's broken?" Emma asked.  
  
"You don't think that the GSA had anything to do with what's happening to Shalimar?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Maybe, but when would they have done anything to her?"  
  
"I don't know, but we can't rule them out."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Have you heard from her yet?" Mason Eckhart asked.  
  
"No, but if she was with Adam or anyone else from Mutant X, then she's probably with them."  
  
"Well, then perhaps we should cause alittle trouble to get Adam's attention. Give him his options."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Eckhart."  
  
"Why don't we go after any New Mutant safe houses we know about. Go tell security I need about twenty-five men to escort me."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Eckhart."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"How's she doing Adam?" Brennan asked right away when Adam left the isolation room.  
  
"Not good. I'm afraid she won't make it. Her body's fighting it, but she's losing."  
  
"Maybe I should talk to her some more?" Emma suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea, Emma. Maybe she remembers more."  
  
"Can we catch whatever Shalimar has?" Jesse asked.  
  
"No. Apparently it's transmitted through an injection."  
  
"GSA?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Possibly. Go ahead Emma."  
  
"Okay," Emma entered the isolation room and approached Shalimar. She looked so sick. She concentrated on her friend and then was inside her mind. It was dark, almost too dark to see Shalimar in front of her. "Shalimar?"  
  
"Emma? Emma I can hardly see you!" Shalimar said reaching out with her hand. Emma reached out for Shalimar's hand, but could not quite reach and could not move any closer. "Emma help me!" Shalimar was suddenlly being pulled back by a glowing eyed force. "Emma!"  
  
"Shalimar!" Emma yelled frustrated that she couldn't reach or help Shalimar.  
  
"Emma! Emma!" Brennan yelled shaking Emma back into consciousness. Emma collapsed into Brennan's arms to the floor and Adam and Jesse soon surrounded her.   
  
"Emma, what's wrong? What happened?" Adam asked.  
  
"Shalimar, I couldn't reach her. She was being pulled away from me and I couldn't help her! There was some kind of creature there and I couldn't help here!" Emma said crying into Brennan's arms.  
  
"It's okay," was all that Brennan could say.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Deal with the Devil to save the Innocent...

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X or its characters, Tribune Entertainment does. : )  
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Slipping Away"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Her lifesigns are failing," Adam announced to the others who were waiting on the stairs. "I don't know what's exactly causing it and I can't fix it!"  
  
"I can't believe this is happening!" Emma said leaning on Jesse sitting one step up from her. Jesse just sat with his head in his hands.  
  
"What about the GSA?" Brennan asked.  
  
"This is certainally some Mason would do, but how could he have done it?" Adam asked.  
  
"The last time we had a run in Shalimar had been cut by something," Jesse said.  
  
"No, it would have popped up sooner. It had to have been something these last few days."  
  
"She was meeting some guy the other day," Emma said.  
  
"Do you know who?" Adam asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"I want you three to stay here," Adam said putting on his white lab coat.  
  
"Where are you going?" Emma asked.  
  
"To the GSA with Shalimar," he said.  
  
"What?!" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Mason might have answers. We'll be okay. No following or rescue acts if we're not back understand?"   
  
"Yes," Emma said reluctantly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Brennan lied.  
  
"Yes Adam," Jesse finally said.  
  
"Okay, take care we'll be back as soon as we can," Adam said and then went into medical and scooped Shalimar's lifeless body into his arms. He put her in the pasenger side of the car, fasened her in, and closed the door. He ran around the car and got in on his side and drove away. He drove to the one place he didn't want to turn to. Adam carried Shalimar up to the main doors of the GSA. There were agents waiting for him inside. "I need to see Mason Eckhart."  
  
"He's expecting you," one of the agents said and led him to Eckhart's office.  
  
"Adam, why what has happened to your little girl? I know you think of the children of Genomex as your children and I know this one is one of your favorites, one fifth is it? of the famous Mutant X."  
  
"Mason, I need your help."  
  
"You know I never expected you to waltz in here and ask me for help," Eckhart told him.  
  
"Neither did I, but I think you know what's wrong with Shalimar."  
  
"Do I now?"  
  
"Mason, don't play me for a stupid fool!"  
  
"Now now Adam. I ask only one thing for helping your little girl here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For my amusement."  
  
"Fine! Just help her!"  
  
"Fine. Come this way Adam," Mason said leading him holding Shalimar to one of the medical bays. "Doctor Castleman?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Eckhart?"  
  
"Reverse what Mr. Boyd did."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Eckhart."  
  
"Come Adam," Mason said with Adam following him outside of the bay. "When he's done we will put her in the car and let the others come for her."  
  
"No, please Mason let me take her back and tell the others so they won't come after me."  
  
"And how do I trust that you'll come back?"  
  
"You have my word."  
  
"Your word? What is this like we're knights and these are chivalry times? But I suppose you would come back. If you promised to come back to get your head chopped off you'd come back. You're flawed in that way."  
  
"You may think so, but that's just how I am."  
  
"Then I'll let you take her back, tell your other children, and then come back. Is it a deal?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, it looks like Doctor Castleman is done."  
  
Adam and Mason entered. Adam picked up Shalimar off the table, he wasn't sure what the doctor had done, but she was starting to look a little less pale. "Thank you Mason."   
  
"See you soon Adam." Mason watched as Adam took his precious Shalimar back to Mutant X headquarters.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Adam drove back to the sanctuary, the others were waiting for him. He quickly carried Shalimar in and set her in the medical area. "Is she okay?" Jesse asked Adam.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Eckhart helped you?" Brennan asked doubfoundedly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"I need to leave again, but I want you to watch her very carefully. I have to go get some paper I'll write down some instructions and then go, okay?"  
  
"Adam, where are you going?" Emma asked.  
  
"I can't tell you right now Emma."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just can't," Adam told him and he retrieved two pieces of paper, envelope, and a pen. Adam wrote down medical instructions on one piece of paper and a goodbye note with all the do not save me details in it. And lasly sealed the envelope after dropping his silver ring in between the folds of the paper. Adam handed it to Jesse. "Do not open this until after you've picked up the car from this building," Adam told him poiting to a building close to the GSA on the holographic map.  
  
"What?" Jesse asked confused.  
  
"Don't ask questions, just do as I tell you. Don't worry I'll be fine, everything's in the note and I don't want it opened until everyone is back and the car too."  
  
"Yes, Adam."  
  
"Good," Adam went quickly in to medical with everyone waiting by the stairs. He touched Shalimar's cheek and then kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Shalimar, I hope you're better soon. The others will need you." Adam turned and headed out to the others. "Now I can't tell you where I'm going or what I'm doing--but it's all in the note. All I can tell you is that I have to go away for awhile. Jesse, I want you to be in charge, you all need to stick together and take care of one another. So, Good luck. Jesse," Adam called with open arms. Jesse hugged him, "take care of everyone for me?"  
  
"Of course, Adam," he said sadly.  
  
"Brennan," Adam called but had a hand out. Brennan took it and pulled Adam into a hug. "Behaive, huh? And look out for the others?"  
  
"Always," Brennan told him.  
  
"And finally Emma," Adam hugged her and then she pulled back with a confused look on her face. "What?"  
  
"Why does it feel like you're never coming back?" Emma asked.  
  
"Don't worry Emma. I need you and Shalimar to watch out for these guys, okay?" Adam asked gesturing to Jesse and Brennan. He hugged her again.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"We'll be fine Adam, do what you need and the come back soon?" Jesse told him.  
  
"Okay, I'll miss you all. And I'll be back as soon as I can. I just want you to know that I love you all as my very own children. Goodbye," was the last thing Adam said before condeming himself and returning back to Mason Eckhart and the GSA. Adam had brought only a bag with some clothes and his pictures of his family--his children.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Shalimar wakes up

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X or its characters, Tribune Entertainment does. : )  
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Slipping Away"  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Jesse arrived back to Sanctuary with the car and walked in to see that Emma and Brennan were still waiting on the stairs for him. Jesse pulled the envelope Adam had given him out of his coat. "Okay now we can read it." Jesse carefully opened the envelope and pulled out two pieces of paper that were tri folded and Adam's ring fell to the ground. Emma picked it up and handed it to Jesse.   
  
"What does it say?" Brennan asked.  
  
"The front page is all about how to take care of Shal'. And the second page...oh my god!"  
  
"What?" Emma asked.  
  
"He's left us!"  
  
"What? Hew said that for a little while," Brennan told Jesse.  
  
"No, here I'll read it out loud. To my dear children, I address you this way because that has been how I see it, that in some way you all are my children and I love each of you. One of my children was dying, my Shalimar, so I made a deal with Mason Eckhart that I would stay at the GSA with him. You are not to follow me or try and rescue me because I did this for you. You will all be fine without me. Take care of Shalimar and each other. Again, I love you all and will think of you everyday. Adam."  
  
"Oh my god..." Emma said quietly.  
  
"Let's go!" Brennan told them standing up.  
  
"Where?" Jesse asked.  
  
"The GSA."  
  
"Brennan, we have to do what Adam wants."  
  
"Why? Eckhart's probably got him brainwashed or something!"  
  
"No," Emma told him. "We do what Adam wants. We take of each other."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Three Days Later...  
  
  
Shalimar was finally awake and eager to get out of bed. "Emma, where's Adam?" she asked surprised he hadn't come in since she had woken up.  
  
"Maybe Jesse should tell you."  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"Yeah, it's just that--Jesse! Shalimar has a question for you."  
  
"Jesse, where's Adam?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Adam left."  
  
"Left to go where?"  
  
"To the GSA."  
  
"Did you just say the GSA? Adam wouldn't go to the GSA."  
  
"Usually he wouldn't, but he and Eckhart had a deal."  
  
"A deal? What kind of deal?" she asked her best friend.  
  
"Shal' maybe you should rest some more," Jesse told her.  
  
"No, Jesse what's going on?"  
  
"He made a deal with the devil," Emma told her.  
  
"What?" Shalimar was still confused and being just up after being unconscious for days didn't help either.  
  
"Eckhart helped you and Adam agreed to stay at the GSA and leave us," Jesse finally told her.  
  
"What? No! It's not true!" Shalimar exclaimed getting very emotionally worked up.  
  
"What's going on?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Adam's coming back right?" she asked.  
  
"No, Shal' " Brennan told her.  
  
"No, it's all my fault!"  
  
"No it's not," Jesse told her holding her. "It's not your fault at all."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	5. How do you cure the Devil?

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X or its characters, Tribune Entertainment does. : )  
  
Author's Note:To anyone who likes Stargate SG-1(even though it would be silly not to like Stargate SG-1), would they please go read "Missing Angel" I update it and no one reviews it. So, this is basically my pathetic attempt to know that people are reading my others stories.   
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Slipping Away"  
Chapter 5  
  
  
"So, Mason what could you possibly want me for?" Adam asked his new "landlord".  
  
"Come now Adam, shouldn't you be refering to me as Mr. Eckhart?"   
  
"Or maybe God would be a better title? Mason, no games."  
  
"What games?"  
  
"I'm here. You had to want me here for a reason, so what was it?"  
  
"Fine, we'll get down to business. Adam, I want you to come up with a device that tracks New Mutants."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because I want it done."  
  
"Mason, have you ever heard the phase leave them alone and they'll leave you alone?"  
  
"Oh please! Well if you don't like that assignment then I'll give you another."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Fix my immune system."  
  
"Mason, what do I look like a miracle worker?"  
  
"You fixed your precious freakish monstrousities when they were all so very sick and we made that ridiculous pact in only a matter of days."  
  
"Yes, but I also had to use my lab and I promised that I would leave   
Mutant X and Sanctuary. The samples I would need are there."  
  
"Well, then start on it here and if you present to me a reasonable start I'll let you go back to your sanctuary and see your little children. I wonder how Shalimar, isn't it? I wonder how she's coming along with her recovery?"  
  
"I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"Oh, of course. Well you better get to work then."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"How's Shal' doing, Jesse?" Brennan asked.  
  
"I guess okay. She blames herself for Adam going to the GSA."  
  
"I'm not surprised, but it's NOT her fault."  
  
"I know that, you know that, Emma and Adam know that, but Shalimar doesn't."  
  
"Well, hopefully it will start to get better."  
  
"Let's hope so, Brennan."  
  
"Have you noticed how quiet it's been? No GSA problems lately or anything."  
  
"I know, maybe it's because they have Adam and they don't feel any use would come of a conflict."  
  
"Maybe, but it seems really strange."  
  
"Yeah. I know."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A Month Passed...  
  
  
Adam was doing very good on how to boost Mason Eckhart's immune system. He had two ideas and hoped that Mason would at least agree to one. He needed to access his lab at Sanctuary, but knew that if Mason agreed he would be back with Mutant X. If he cured Mason, then Mason would release him from their agreement.  
  
"Mason," Adam said entering Eckhart's office. "I have two possible ways to revive your immune system."  
  
"Good and it's only taken a month not years. So, start with the one you think I will reject."  
  
"Okay, well then I'll start with the easiest way--which is basically to combine your DNA with a New Mutant DNA of either invulerability or some kind of healing factor. The other way is to locate DNA that has a gene for either long life or better healing--the procedure would be most difficult and could take years or even decades before combining and getting the actual procedure going."  
  
"Well, I might not have years or even decades...so I guess I'll have to go with the one that I most definately don't like."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? I want you to start on it right away!"  
  
"Mason, if I do this and it works will our deal be off?"  
  
"I suppose that could be arranged."  
  
"Good, but until then I will need to return to Sanctuary to run tests."  
  
"Fine, fine, but you will ber here every night understood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine then go ahead, I'll have you cleared and a car will be waiting."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	6. A Visit

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X or its characters, Tribune Entertainment does. : )  
  
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Slipping Away"  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Adam drove back to Sanctuary, the home that he'd been away from for a month and the home he could only visit. What would Jesse, Brennan, and Emma say? Would Shalimar be awake and recovered? He had missed them all, he wanted to find Eckhart's cure so he could be the leader of Mutant X again. As he entered the Sanctuary's garage he noticed that Brennan was in the garage and was eyeing the car since he hadn't seen it before. Adam parked and then got out with his files. "Hello Brennan."  
  
"Adam, you're back!" Brennan said hugging Adam.  
  
"Not quite yet, but soon. Very soon."  
  
"So, how'd you get out of the GSA?"  
  
"I asked, and plus in order to be released from our deal I have to restart his immune system."  
  
"Adam, Miracle Worker should be your title. Anyways, I'm sure Emma and Shal' will be extremely happy to see you. Shal' blames herself for you leaving," Brennan told him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you did a trade-off for her."  
  
"It's not her fault."  
  
"That's what we've been telling her, but she doesn't want to listen."  
  
"Shalimar! Emma! Jesse! I'm home! Well sort of anyways," Adam shouted since they were not around there and he entered the medical lab.  
  
"Adam?" Emma asked popping her head into medical.  
  
"Hello Emma," Adam greeted her.  
  
"I'm soo happy you're back!" Emma said hugging Adam. "You are back, aren't you?"  
  
"Not exactly, I'm working on something for Mason, a cure for his immune system."  
  
"Can you do that?"  
  
"I'm trying, but everything's here, so I can visit, but when I do solve it then I can come back."  
  
"Good, we miss you."  
  
"And I miss you all too. Were is Shalimar?"  
  
"Did Brennan tell you?"  
  
"That she blames herself?" Adam asked and Emma nodded. "That's why I want to talk to her."  
  
"She's not coming out Adam," Jesse said entering the medical lab. "She hasn't really been eating or drinking anything and she won't listen. You know how stubborn she can be."  
  
"I know, I'll go talk to her."  
  
"It's good that you're here even if it's not quite permanant again," Jesse told him.  
  
Adam walked to Shalimar's room and knocked on the door, "go away!" Shalimar shouted weakly. Adam opened the door and peered in to see Shalimar facing away from the door on her bed. She was all covered up in blankets and curled up. "I said go away!" she repeated.  
  
"Really? Somehow I think you don't want me to leave just yet," Adam said entering the room and making his way to the other side of the bed.  
  
"Adam?"   
  
"I hear you've been stubborn," he told her as he sat on the edge of her bed and touched her face. Feeling that she felt like she had a slight temprature.   
  
"I know why you had to leave..."  
  
"Because I love all of you as if you were my very own children and I couldn't lose one, so if I have to help Mason then I will. What you don't know is that I made another deal with him," Adam told her.  
  
"Emma said you were making a deal with the devil..."  
  
"How colorful. Anyways I help Mason get his immune system restarted and I come back and I don't have to stay at the GSA."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am."  
  
"Shalimar it's not your fault."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I love you, I love all of you. You, Jesse, Emma, and Brennan. And I hear you haven't been eating or drinking, so I'm taking you to medical, no arguments! Come on," Adam helped Shalimar out of bed and helped her to medical. "Emma, I have to go soon so I need to show you how to do this. She's running a slight temprature so I need you to keep her hydrated and I need you to make sure she gets these vitamins and minerals. I have to go, I'll see you all tomorrow?"   
  
"Please don't go..." Shalimar said reaching her hand out for him.   
  
"Jesse's going to stay with you. I'll see you soon I promise. Jesse," Adam called and had him stay with Shalimar while Emma gave her the treatments that Adam had instructed her to do.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	7. Hope

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X or its characters, Tribune Entertainment does. : )  
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Slipping Away"  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
"Is Adam back yet?" Emma asked Shalimar who was waiting on the stairs for him to return.  
  
"No sign of him yet," Shalimar told her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be laying down?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Mind if I wait with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ladies!" Brennan greeted them. "How are the two most lovely ladies here doing?"  
  
"We're the only ladies here," Emma said.  
  
"Exactly," Brennan told her. "Shal'?"  
  
"I'm fine, really I am. I just want Adam to be done with Mason Eckhart and the GSA."  
  
"You're not the only one," Adam said entering Sanctuary.  
  
"Adam!" Shalimar said excitedly.  
  
"I thought you're suppose to be in bed."  
  
"You think she listens?" Jesse asked walking up behind Adam.  
  
"Well, I'm going to run some tests and hopefully have the results I need."  
  
"And if you do?" Emma asked.  
  
"Then I could be sleeping in my own room, in my own bed by the end of this week."  
  
"Then maybe we should cross our fingers?" Shalimar suggested.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER...  
  
"Okay, I'll see you all tomorrow?" Adam said leaving.  
  
"Adam, when are you going to be done?" Shalimar asked frustrated.  
  
"When you cooperate with Brennan, Jesse, and Emma." Adam kissed her on the forehead and then left like he had done some many times before.  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY...  
  
  
"I've got it!" Adam shouted from medical and everyone came running to see if Adam had found Mason Eckhart's cure.  
  
"What is it?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Did you find it?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Is it going to work?" Emma asked.  
  
"Settle down. Where's Shalimar?" Adam asked.  
  
"Resting," Jesse reported.  
  
"Good. Well, I'm going to go to the GSA and try this out and let's hope it works. So, I'll either see you later tonight or tomorrow." Adam quickly left and Emma, Brennan, and Jesse prayed that it would work.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	8. Adam comes home!

Disclaimer:I do not own Mutant X or its characters, Tribune Entertainment does. : )  
  
  
  
Mutant X  
"Slipping Away"  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Adam entered the GSA and immediately made his way to Mason Eckhart's office. He rushed in to find that Eckhart was no where to be found, "Where's Eckhart?" Adam asked his secratary.  
  
"Mr. Eckhart was involved with an accident earlier today and was rushed down to the medical lab."  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"Three hours and we haven't heard anything."  
  
"Thank you," Adam said before rushing to the medical lab the secratary had mentioned. He saw through the window that they had isolated Eckhart so he would be come in contact with any germs. Adam quickly changed into scrubs and then entered.   
  
"Who are you? Whatare you doing here?" one of the doctors asked.  
  
"Adam," he said simply. "Hello Mason."  
  
"Adam!" he gasped weakly.  
  
"Let me in," Adam told the doctor.  
  
"No. Mr. Eckhart has no immune system."  
  
"Yet."  
  
"You found a cure?" Mason asked.  
  
"Yes, and I can help you."  
  
"Do as he asks doctor."  
  
"But Mr. Eckhart!"  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Eckhart," the doctor said letting Adam into the isolated area. Adam took out the injection that would cure Eckhart. "What is that?"  
  
"A cure," Adam told him and then injected Mason Eckhart with it. Mason started to go into convulsions.  
  
"What have you done?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Saved my enemy," Adam watched as Eckhart stopped convulsing. Eckhart's eyes opened and he just breathed for a second before opening his mouth.  
  
"Thank you, Adam. I can feel it working already. But do not think that just because I now will have an immune system that I will stop chasing down your freakish monstrousities!"  
  
"Oh, I know Mason," Adam told him. "So, what about our deal?"  
  
"We are even and you may go back to your children."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Adam returned to sanctuary with all of his belongings. All of Mutant X was waiting for him when he arrived back. "Adam?" Jesse questioned making sure first that he was back for good.  
  
"I'm back!" Adam told them and they all rushed to Adam and Adam happened to become the center of a group hug.  
  
"We are so glad you are back!" Emma told him.  
  
"We missed you," Shalimar said.  
  
"Yeah, it's great to have you back, Adam," Brennan said.  
  
"And it's great to be back. I have missed you all," Adam told them all.   
  
"So, I suppose the GSA will be causing havok again?" Jesse asked.  
  
"You can count on it. Mason's just as determined as before."  
  
"Great," Brennan said aloud, "just what we needed."  
  
"So, it's back to business as usual?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Just like before. So, who's up for some lunch?"  
  
"Me!" Brennan yelled.  
  
"Brennan you're always hungary!" Emma told him as they followed Brennan to the kitchen.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
